


瀞灵廷颠倒更徘徊

by Bio_Sapientia



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABO, M/M, uke!Aizen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_Sapientia/pseuds/Bio_Sapientia
Summary: ABO; Uke!Aizen :)黑崎一护无法回忆起那时自己说了什么。这解决不了什么事。他貌似是这样回答的，同时脑海中浮出空座町大战时自己被人保护的无力。无数爆炸席卷热浪袭来，前方战友随灰烬纷纷下坠，蓝染惣右介白衣后摆猎猎舞动，刀剑血迹斑斑人影却清静如莲。他说，我自你出生起便注视着你了。-瀞灵廷颠倒更徘徊--The Weariness, the Fever, and the Fret-





	1. Chapter 1

-瀞灵廷颠倒更徘徊-  
-The Weariness, the Fever, and the Fret-

1

远远地、远远隐没，让我忘掉  
你在树叶间从不知道的一切，  
忘记这疲劳、热病、和焦躁，  
这使人对坐而悲叹的世界。

2

黑崎一护将整件事的责任推到了浦原身上。

他自欺欺人地判定，是浦原把那想象塞进了他脑海。就像他能灵巧操纵、修改人类记忆一样，是动机不明的恶作剧。同时内心的声音又在尖锐讥讽自己，揶揄他鸵鸟一般的心态。

空座町战毕，他失去灵力已有一段时间。试图习惯这种生活的同时，他却无法停止拜访浦原商店。没有人阻止、评论。浦原商店和假面军团停留在日常的打闹和家常时又小心地规避开一个个话题和名字；不时冷场、欲言又止。这种远超人类年龄才习得的温柔和成熟，像尖刀一样搅得黑崎一护内里汹涌流血不止。而每当他想到甚至会有死神在场而自己却一无所知时，这种感觉便夹杂着反胃让人难以忍受。

他试图将自己的注意力集中在最喜欢的国文课本上却被各种思绪打扰。三年级生活本来便枯燥压抑，而人类第二性征觉醒却又偏巧集中在这快成年的年纪。总有那么几个同学会突然请假或退学；而大家都爱在短暂的休闲中为这几个名字冠上各色头衔，动机无知却有恶意隐晦。他知道启悟他们在押注井上是不是omega，又听说不久可能会分班；他又想到死神、虚似乎也避不开这三种性征。想到后两者他又难受起来，他想念自己的力量，和那黑色的灵力相比，只能带来如虚妄高热般占有的第二性征，实在是微不足道。

3

黑崎一护在不少事情上直觉相当准，也许部分归功于灵力和习武本能。就像他和葛力姆乔，不，更早，在他和恋次、剑八刀剑相交并发现自己沉醉其中时，他就确信自己会是alpha。

迎接性征觉醒的那刻他表现得异常镇定，毫无意外更无需肆意宣扬。浦原喜助不无赞赏地评论，说无论是观念上还是处事上，那都是远超年龄的成熟，。

他无法回忆起那时自己说了什么。这解决不了什么事。他貌似是这样回答的，同时脑海中浮出空座町大战时自己被人保护的无力。

无数爆炸席卷热浪袭来，前方战友随灰烬纷纷下坠，蓝染惣右介白衣后摆猎猎舞动，刀剑血迹斑斑人影却清静如莲。

他说，我自你出生起便注视着你了。

黑崎一护强迫自己中断回忆重新面对书本。

4 

说到那段想象的由来，黑崎一护表情略带尴尬。他本无意偷听。

那天他如往常一样拜访浦原商店，铁斋戴着围裙、手持锅铲，见到他似乎没由来的开心，来得好巧，他说，正好平子真子也溜过来玩，快去陪他消遣，我快被烦死了。

黑崎一护从桌上捞了个橘子便往里屋走去。

空座町正经历反常天气，浓重的白雾从远方的山顶倾泻而来，沉沉悬在路灯顶和狭窄住宅区街道，呼吸间尽是水的气味。

本来心不在焉的露琪娅从公文中抬起头来，看了黑崎一护一眼。呼吸间尽是水的气味，她重复道，你讲起东西来有时候还真是文邹邹的，看来国文成绩不是假的。

这话说得真是有够损的。

发自真心。觉得都闻到山林里雾的味道了。她小手把毛笔搁到一边双手托腮，望着对面盘腿而坐的少年：空座町都是大雾的气味，然后呢？

然后……然后我走近就隐约听到平子和浦原的谈话声，因为他俩在屋里，快走到移门前才听得到一两句。浦原当时说，你知道的，他的一切可能都是谎言。平子闷闷地回答他当然知道。

黑崎一护毫不客气地倒在十三番队办公室的榻榻米上，脸从露琪娅的方向转向天花板：

不知道为何，当时我一下子就知道他俩在讨论谁了。

朽木露琪娅望着兀然中断与自己眼神交流的少年，没有搭话。

5

浦原喜助说，身为Beta是一种幸运。

这也不全是因为夜一小姐是罕见的女性alpha。

一旁的四枫院夜一正化作猫形半打着盹，听言抬眼半睨了浦原商店店主一眼：要是普及性别教育的说教我就先回避了。随后便起身，摇着尾巴、姿势悠闲地扭出去了，临走前回头扔下一句：

学着像收敛灵压一样收敛一下你的信息素吧，一护。同样是alpha觉得那个味道超级讨厌。同性竞争，你懂。

浦原喜助摇着扇子说，夜一小姐真是苛刻，黑崎先生这不才分化，就很懂事地来听过来人意见的吗？

双脚盘在被炉里剥着橘子的黑崎一护回想临时抱佛脚习得始解万解的天数，只觉得怕是没听过这么讽刺的话了，同时更纳闷，先前竟然从没觉得浦原先生在夜一小姐面前显得这般……贤淑。这种想法是伴随alpha原始意识的启蒙所带出，还是说是随着beta或omega之类的名词、标签一旦打上某个活生生的个体，个体便成了这个标签的附庸物和属性？黑崎一护被自己吓了一跳，因为他内心的大多部分是尊敬浦原先生的，而“贤淑”这一形容词在后者的智慧面前实在是粗鄙又有些狂妄。

Beta是构成社会的大多数，是工蜂。浦原喜助继续摇着扇子，对我而言，不会因为是alpha而承受过多的社会期待，也不会因为是omega而受人歧视为软弱的生育工具；不引人耳目、逍遥自在，没有什么比这个更重要了。

……但人类中omega权益运动已经有快百年的历史了，我记得在有些国家，若是言论行为中表现出对omega歧视是会被起诉的。黑崎一护试着反驳。

浦原端起面前的热茶：即使在瀞灵廷也是如此哦，中央四十六室的相关法令存在时间也有百年了。据我所知，现在死神中omega的比例是高于日本平均omega就业率的，但技术研究局的数据表明，omega死神的服役时间较其他两种性别依然要短，他们多半进入文书番队，且入队不久就找到伴侣。虽然番队会保留相关籍位、死神不存在退队制，但基本上伴侣才是他们的生活重心吧。法令在，性别与框架弥久的暴力也在。

技术研究所竟然还研究这个……

哈哈我们只是负责收集数据啦，这种社科问题出报告的是女协啦，虽然她们平时看起来都在聚众吃点心。

哇你们虽然拿毛笔写字，该有的和人类比起来还真是一样都不缺啊……说完这句话后黑崎一护就有些后悔，对面那位不知道老他几百岁的奸商也像是又好气又好笑地拉了拉帽檐。

总之……黑崎先生现在可能没有感觉，但之后会发现，其他人会因为alpha的身份而对你有很多凭空而来的期望、要求，这可不是什么轻松的事。

……夜一小姐那时是因为这样才和你一起走的吗？

大概吧。谁知道呢。浦原喜助放下茶杯，黑崎一护缄默着为他续茶。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past! Hirako Shinji/Aizen Sousuke mentioned.

6.

“因为睡眠，睡眠中的灵肉分离，以及‘入睡’(fall asleep/tomber de sommeil) 这一动词词组所暗示的种种下坠，恰是这类虚静深渊的绝佳比拟。”

7.

平子真子不知道自己何时趴在桌上睡着了，但当他抬起头时（胳臂一不小心就扯到了压在下面的头发），已静了不少。先前最能带头闹腾的几张脸全倒了，而还没倒的基本上也斜倚半靠着了。

他忽然觉得身子发凉。深夜的寒气从窗外渗入，驱赶酒馆内向上蒸腾的酒气。

平子转过头，自己的副官倒也依然坚挺，只是手肘撑着额头，头还一点一点的，一头微卷的棕发中有几撮四处乱翘，看来也被灌得不轻。

哎平子队长醒了，正好，正好。桌对面的京乐队长拖着声音慢吞吞地说，他想找随身携带的烟斗，又不知道丢到了脚边那堆胳臂和腿中的哪里，摸索了半天只好放弃，却转手从袖子里掏出了纸，卷烟草。

还醒着的各位来聊点好玩的话题吧，丽莎，丽莎，火柴呢？真是的，小姑娘酒量真不行，惣右介，借个火？

……破道三十一，赤火炮。

哦呀，多谢多谢。京乐春水随后眯起眼睛，吐了个大烟圈，露出享受人间极乐的表情：……还醒着的来聊天呀。

酒桌上响起一片神志不清的回应，类似于“不要”“来呀来呀”的话混在一起变成了一大片嗡嗡声，像一团白色的雾。喧闹过后尚在的几位灵魂在酒精的余韵中寻得几丝缱绻的温存，在彼此眼里更加面貌可爱起来，便凑在一起酒肉无忌地袒露心绪。平子真子的视线因为半醒又模糊起来，待清醒一些时，几个老司机正带头谈论自己过往的性幻想与春梦。

操我这是漏听了多少猛料，他这样想到，猛地在桌下踹了一脚自己身边的副队：起来，惣右介，别装睡。

周围响起一片哄笑，夹着“干得漂亮啊平子队长”之类的评论。蓝染惣右介使劲拿手掌撸了撸脸，黑框眼镜在手指嶙峋的骨节上抖得都歪了。

……大家在说什么呢？

在爆料自己最奇怪的糟糕的梦啦，正好轮到蓝染副队长咯。

蓝染手上的动作停了下来，直接变成了捂脸的姿势：……等等，我怎么觉得哪里不对……

但人已经被平子真子踹醒了，又怎能轻易放过。本没有规则，瞬间便成了谁醒了谁说的规则。蓝染像是很苦恼一般揉了揉鼻梁。而接下来一瞬间表情和情绪从他的脸上一度彻底消失，仿佛坐在那里的是个通往深渊的空壳，但这种异样感只维持了一瞬。下一秒蓝染惣右介坐在平子真子身边，依然是那个似乎总有无数吐槽憋在胃里发酵为胃溃疡的劳模副队长。

……说到性幻想，果然是有想过和很多人同时秘密保持关系吧，还得不被人发现，要非常努力运营才行。

哇看不出来蓝染副队长真大胆呀。

因为是Beta，总归也会想想这种不太会发生在自己身上的事情嘛。

……那能不能具体说一下多少人呀。

秘密。

都是意淫的又有什么关系啦。

平子真子猛地从自己办公桌上抬起头来，然而这次并没有压到头发。对面的雏森桃从文书中抬起头来：队长醒了吗？春天的下午的确有些让人昏昏欲睡呢。

窗外听得到鸟鸣，半斜的阳光打在少女脸颊边的碎发上，大概是平子真子的凝视长得有些教人不适，雏森桃不好意思起来：队长我脸上有什么东西吗？

没有，没有。平子真子尴尬地别开视线，为什么会突然梦到过去的事情，他望着窗外满院的春色和阳光，却无法阻止自己回忆那时酒桌上蓝染的那席话。

他甚至不知道那段话是真是假，或者这整个回忆就是自己某种意义上的虚构，但那个蓝色窗帘的房间像是来自冰冷漆黑的大海深处，带着绝望的意味拉着他不停下坠；或者那只是回忆过去欢聚之后物是人非的落寞。

\--那时他唤他惣右介。他们喜欢在队长办公室里半掩着窗相拥，半明半暗的光线将偷情的意味无限放大，简直和对方的长腿一样让人欲罢不能。

是我选择了你，队长。他在耳边喃喃低语，在我身上留下痕迹吧，标记我。这是我选择的证明。

可以啊，他说，在对方大腿边留下一个带齿印的吻痕，漫不经心地对着大腿根部吐着气，哪天变性手术成功了就可以。--

那时对方那句话现在看来简直反常得不可思议，他为什么独独对此没有怀疑呢？但即使现在，蓝染惣右介已身处无间地狱，他依然觉得自己如同溺死在海水中一般被困在镜花水月里，想打破一切幻境却无从下手，怕若要质疑回忆的真实性一切便轰然崩塌，再也没有片足之地供他落脚。

他把这困顿的思绪的责任一古脑推到了浦原喜助身上。

这样的季节我为什么没有找美女玩而要去找他啊？平子真子有些愤愤地想。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abo世界观该有的开始出现了。M!preg fantasy警告。
> 
> 为了推剧情只能想办法魔改漫画，反正我也记不得最后血战他们上上下下三菱电梯的灵王宫之旅具体细节。但我不会圆剧情谁能帮我脑一下【啜泣

8.

等黑崎一护兜兜转转找回力量，再次见到蓝染惣右介时，他正被绑在那古板的椅子上。而之前那份想象又半点道理不讲地在他思绪中出现了。

你知道他的一切都是谎言——的确，那白衣里，绛紫的玉下方那片平坦的小腹实在不像是alpha。一个能毫无顾忌蒙骗了所有人的omega在逻辑上再通顺不过了。比谁都强大，意味着那身体将适合繁殖最健康的后代——

事实上那份想象自诞生起就未曾真正被黑崎一护遗忘过：蓝染指节修长的手置于曲线隆起的腹部上，他低下头望着自己孕育的生命。一个在力量上真正与自己并肩的母亲。

9.

京乐春水拉着帽沿说，待时机成熟自有用得到他的地方。他又问，你不到里面去吗。

黑崎一护说他留在外面就好，京乐总队长进去休息一会吧。

目光所及之处倒是看不见多少血迹和尸骨，散落的也是无形帝国那异域风貌的断壁残垣，但脚下踏着的是尸魂界的土地，这是规避不了的事实。总将保护挂在嘴边的黑崎一护隐约也是有感觉的，自己做的很多到头来只是宽慰自己良心的无用功，美好的总是会死去，这和动机行为都没有关系。他只是不希望有人把这份事实掰碎在他眼前给他细细看。

到头来这份任性却压得他肩头千般沉。他只能不去细想。

队士们遍体鳞伤，而拥有医疗能力的人屈指可数，黑崎一护听到里面传出的忙碌声，符合他在电影和小说里看到的一切关于战争的模样。

蓝染惣右介坐在椅子上，望着延展废墟的苍莽轮廓开口：你要看到什么时候，黑崎一护。

10.

黑崎一护沉默地走上前，只敢微微抬眼偷瞄一下那被黑色封印勾勒得过于苗条的腰，视线还没向上游走，便被几个措不及防袭来的高级缚道击中，跪在了对方面前。黑崎一护最吃瘪的就是缚道这一套，而蓝染也的确丝毫没和他客气。

他发誓自己根本没听见咏唱。

你似乎有什么话要说。蓝染开口，你在那里站了很久了。

黑崎一护这时才敢抬头，打量那自黑色囚衣中如骨朵般生出来、白的晃眼的一小截脖子，下颚不怒自威。他有很多想说想问的，就像他无数次揣测对方的动机和手段一样；他想问那刀尖上的寂寞，那让他想起凌晨降在身上的露水和初秋不讲道理的寒冷，但又觉得那太过私密了。他和蓝染真正意义上只有几面之缘。

见对方没有回答的意向，蓝染有些轻蔑地笑了笑，伸出的脚先半戏弄地落在了黑崎一护的肩膀上，力道由轻到重，又用鞋尖抬起了对方的下颚，强迫他看向自己。

说吧，你有什么想说的，我最不缺的就是清算的时间和耐性。鞋尖似乎和缚带是同一材质，它恶劣地在黑崎一护的下颚处摩擦，不时碾压到喉结。丝质，窒息的不适。而蓝染歪了歪头，这动作便在恶质中带上了几分孩童无邪而顽劣的意味：或者有什么遗愿也可以视情况而定，某些方面我是很慈悲的。

但事实上黑崎一护他都快硬了。先前未觉醒性征，他可以说是没有嗅觉的，直到今天他才第一次真正嗅到了蓝染。

对方身上的信息素伴着压迫性的灵压一起传来，虽是尚未陷入发情，但那非兰非檀、轻盈却裹挟暴力的气味一如对方的灵压一样任性，和他曾感知到的其他同龄omega的气味相比又是毫不收敛的；对才显出性征一年多的黑崎一护来说，这胜过任何童年朦胧的幻想，仿佛他先前的人生都是在残疾中度过，此时才恰巧五感健全。

碾压在自己脖颈脆弱部位的鞋尖较之威胁，便更像是带着某种情趣意味的逗弄了；他光是压抑自己不做出反应就动用了全部气力，身上的缚道相比束缚似乎更像是情调上的助益。

内心一个声音循循劝诱，只要他放弃理智的挣扎，完全释放出自己的荷尔蒙信息素，就可以轻易地将对方带入发情期。毕竟，那个声音轻笑着说，你在实力上和里面那些蠢货不同，那些家伙大概都感觉不到他的气味，而你现在就能让他就地属于你。

告诉他谁是这里的主导者。虚白说。

于是黑崎一护顺从地举起了手（他不知道自己为什么能抬手，但就是莫明做到了，也没用力挣脱那些缚道），在蓝染骤然改变的脸色中，握住了对方的脚踝，鼻尖略带怜惜地隔着缚带磨蹭着相互联结的骨骼和关节。亲吻落在鞋尖处，唇间吐出炙热的叹息，指甲挑开一些黑色露出阴影中肉色的小三角。

我闻到你了。黑崎一护沙哑着声音呢喃。

下一秒他便被蓝染如骤雨般爆发的灵压轰了出去，余光尽头撇到了匆匆奔出来的京乐春水和涅茧利，以及蓝染仿佛见到不洁之物一般嫌恶撇向一边的侧脸。


End file.
